Realization
by SinDit2010
Summary: Spyro is atacked by a wizard who sends him to an alternate universe and transforms him into a human. How will he and his friends handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**For all my Twilight fans that put me on author alert; just in case you're looking at this and going "What the hell is she doing, starting another story when she hasn't finished the other one?" I'll just admit it: I lost all inspiration for that and it doesn't seem like its coming back. So since a few friends have been wanting me to put this up for a while, here it goes****…**

Prologue

_Boom_

I ducked and weaved through the hailstorm of pebbles that were the result of a misfired lightning bolt from the wand of the tall, black-robed wizard that had appeared out of the blue and demanded to speak to me. I didn't like him from the minute I saw him, and it turns out my suspicions were not unfounded. The second I showed my face I was greeted with a bolt of lightning. It was a good thing that Cynder pulled me out of the way in time. I could feel the static electricity in the air as it passed me and blew a hole in the rock face I was standing against.

Cynder and I launched ourselves into the air and made barrel rolls in opposite directions, hoping the wizard would get sloppy and fire randomly.

No such luck. I looked down to see him aiming carefully at Cynder. She was still coming out of her roll, and was turned in the other direction.

"Cynder, watch out!" She quickly swiveled in midair, trying to avoid the attack, but to my horror, she was clipped in the left wing and went down.

The mysterious wizard then turned and shot at the rock ledge above my head, probably trying to crush me under the avalanche, is why I was dancing my way through a rain of gravel.

Through the dust I could see the vague outline of the wizard and I rushed at it, hoping I could knock him off his feet, but I soon realized it was just smoke. I tried to spot him, but the cloud of dust made it impossible to see anything.

I turned just in time to get a good look at the lightning bolt rushing at me before it slammed into my chest and fried my nerve endings, making my muscles seize up and effectively immobilizing me. As I lay twitching, trying regain control of my limbs, the wizard glided out of wreckage of the cliff to stand over me. The static electricity was once more gathering at his fingertips, ready to give me the final blow.

Looking up at him, all I could say was "Why?"

"Why? That is not for me to tell you, even if I were trusted enough to know. My master has forbidden that knowledge to all but his most trusted advisors" His sneer grew, "Of which I will soon be one, one I kill you."

He gave a cruel chuckle, "Your friends might yet come to save you! It does take quite a while to build up enough energy to kill a dragon in one blow." His eyes narrowed, "Pity for you it won't happen."

He raised both hands, now glowing energy and I closed my eyes, preparing for my final moments. There was a pause in which I could hear my heartbeat, and then a loud "Ooomph!"

I cracked my eyelids and lo and behold, Cynder had charged the wizard and managed to gore him with her horns and Sparxx, in an uncharacteristic show of bravery, went his eyes. Together they harried him to the ground, and I, being able to move again, took to my feet to help finish him off.

There was still that fighting spirit I could see in his eyes as I stood over him and gathered my breath to char him to a crisp.

"You have won but half the battle, small one. Let's see if you have the brains to go with those powers!"

He shut his eyes and laid his head back as if waiting for the inevitable, confused at his apparent surrender, I took another tentative step closer. Cynder and Sparxx, feeling him relax, let go and backed up to stand beside me.

Just as I was about to release my breath on him, his eyes snapped open and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes…they were glowing scarlet. They so entranced me that I could do no more than stand there and stare into them. I didn't notice him chanting an incantation, didn't notice the tugs and scratches Cynder gave me to get me to look away. I just wanted to sink, to drown in the depths of those pools of light.

And then the wizard stopped his chanting, and I was. I was falling blissfully through a tunnel of crimson silk, oblivious to the screams of Cynder and Sparxx, spinning and whirling and dropping until it all faded to black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys. You have no clue how hard it is to write about human anatomy from the perspective of a dragon who's never seen a human before. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please rate & review!**

Pain. Throbbing, dry-mouthed pain that seemed almost alive in its ferocity, that was the only sensation I could experience for what seemed to be an eternity

"Uughh…" When the pain abated I gathered my strength to roll over and stand up. That cursed wizard must really have done a number on me because nothing seemed to be in the right place.

I opened my eyes to a washed out world. I couldn't say how, it's as if all the colors had been bleached out of the world.

A world which, as far as I could tell, consisted of a dark box with a smooth, cold floor and some thin sticks with bristles on the ends all lying about. There was a bright square of light coming from one side of the box, but my eyes were still too sensitive to look at it directly. There was also a shiny rectangle in the middle of another wall. I decided to make that my first destination.

I figured out I was lying on my back, and I tried to roll over, but my legs all seemed way too long. I had great difficulty getting all four of them under me, and even then I had my tail end in the air as a result of my hind limbs being much too long for my front limbs.

As long as we were on the subject of my tail… I twisted to get a good look at it and see if it was all right. It wasn't. AT ALL.

It wasn't there! In its place was, well, basically nothing. Just a smooth, round, tan… wait, tan? My scales were definitely not tan.

I looked down at where my claws should have been. In their place were five long _things _sticking out of my leg, which was now covered in a loose white material. I held up my deformed claws to my face and promptly fell over.

Luckily, I landed on something soft. Something that made a groan when I fell on top of it.

"Owww. Isn't it enough that I was cursed by a wizard who wasn't even aiming at me? Is it really necessary to add physical pain to that equation as well?" I rolled over to get a good look at who was speaking.

It must have been the strangest looking thing I had ever seen. No scales, but barely any fur either, just a curly patch on top of its head. It was a mismatch of colors. White from its neck to what I could only assume to be its stomach, and tan from there down to its feet, which were shiny and black. Anything that wasn't any of those colors was pinkish tan.

You almost wouldn't believe something so weird could talk. But talk it did. On an on it talked. It almost reminded me of someone…

"Oh for the love of – where are my wings?" Wings? This thing couldn't possibly have once had wings. "Spyro! Cynder! I CAN'T FLY!" It dawned on me then. This dysfunctional looking creature was Sparx. Poor thing, he must have been transformed into this when the wizard got us.

And then an even more unpleasant thought hit me. I couldn't possibly look like that could I? Once you got used to it, Sparx didn't look that bad but the mere thought still made me want to crawl out of my own skin.

Sparx and I both turned when a weak cough came from a corner of the box. Another figure that looked like Sparx pushed itself halfway up to sit against the wall.

"Wha -? What the hell? What happened?" the creature – identical to Sparx but with a shock of deep violet fur on top of its head – looked around the box with wide eyes.

Then it looked down at itself and its eyes nearly popped out of its head. It looked back up at me and Sparx with a gleam of panic in its eyes.

"Who are you? Where are Cynder and Sparx?" A chill crept over me and I knew who this was.

Spyro.

I managed to get my extremities to move cohesively enough to inch my way towards him. "Spyro? It's me, Cynder. The other one is Sparx. I think we might have a little bit of a problem…" Just then Sparx chose to speak up again.

"A little bit? I think this warrants more than 'a little bit' on the bad scale. This is about a holy shit on the scale ok? I can't even begin to tell you how deep in crap we are!" In his rant/panic attack, Sparx made an interesting discovery. The bodies we were in apparently walk on only two of their leg which, honestly, wasn't any weirder than the rest of what we were going through, but still surprised me nonetheless. Looking at him walk around like that made me want to rush forward and catch him in case he fell. He looked so off balance without a tail to help him out, but still stayed upright as if by magic.

Spyro and I didn't say anything to Sparx, choosing instead to let him let it all out. He never was one to stay calm in a bad situation. I decided to emulate Sparx and stand up to see if I could reach my original goal: the shiny rectangle on the wall.

Going from lying flat to fully vertical was a challenge. I had to scoot across the floor to the wall and lean on that for balance as I got my legs under me and forced my body up. The sensation was dizzying. My head was much further up off the ground than usual. I looked around from my new vantage point at Spyro, who was still sitting against the far wall, and Sparx, who still had a bit of steam to let off. The rectangle caught my eye and I started forward, still leaning against the wall.

It was an absorbing task, walking. I had to focus solely on the placement of my feet, one in front of the other until I was standing in front of my objective.

The rectangle I was looking at was reflective like a completely still pool of water. I was so fascinated with the material it was made of that I didn't see myself at first, but when I did…wow.

All narcissism set aside, I had to admit I was the best looking of the three of us, even though I was slightly different than the other two. My body, instead of being angular lines, was all graceful curves. I had very long black fur that ended in ringlets of glossy curls. The only difference in color between the boys and I was that the tan coloring on my lower half only extended half as far on me.

"Cynder," I looked up to see Spyro also standing. "How did this happen?" He looked very serious, I think. Emotion was very hard to tell on these faces.

"You looked into his eyes and just froze, Spyro. When you stopped fighting I got so scared, I didn't know what he'd done to you. You looked so blissful… I tried to get you out of it but you wouldn't look away, and then the wizard finished his spell and we were thrown into darkness. I, I could feel my body changing into this. It hurt so bad…" Just thinking about what had happened gave me chills. It was definitely not something I wanted to go through again.

Regret flashed through Spyros' eyes at the pain he'd caused to us. Then his gaze hardened to steel and I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Alright, well first thing I think is to get out of this place. If we were in a dungeon or cell somewhere in the Dragon Worlds I don't think he would have gone to the trouble of transforming us like this. So we must be in a whole different world altogether. Assuming that's the case, there must be more to it than this so, let's finds a way out." At that Spyro wobbled over to Sparx, who was just calming down, to inform him of the plan. I decided to practice walking by looking along the wall for anything that might be of any help.

I walked slowly, feeling all along the way for anything besides the smooth surface that I was currently touching. Sparx and Spyro rooted around in the center of the room looking or maybe a trapdoor in the floor. If we didn't find an entryway in either the floor or the wall, the only place left would be the ceiling, which we couldn't reach without our wings, and then we would be screwed.

As I continued on my slow path around the box I couldn't help but wonder why the spell had taken us here. It hadn't sounded at the time like something that would do this. Actually, the last thing I head the wizard say before I blacked out was something about 'the little runt' recognizing his destiny. The little runt must be Spyro, I knew, but what was this destiny supposed to be?

I was jolted out of this train of thought when I brushed against something hard sticking out of the wall. It was just as smooth and cold as everything in this place, and it was connected to a door! I could just make out the peeks of light filtering in from around the edges where the sides didn't quite meet.

"Hey guys! I found something!" They came rushing over – well, stumbling really – and the three of us together prodded and pulled at the thing sticking out until the door crept open, spilling harsh white light across the floor.

"You three! What do you think you're all doing in that storage closet? Get out of there this instant and get to class NOW!" The creature speaking was red in the face as he bore down on us through a crowded corridor full of the same types of creatures we had been transformed into.

We all stood stock stiil, not having a clue as to what to do next. We obviously didn't belong here, it would be apparent as soon as we opened our mouths. Panic was starting to set in, and the urge to run, even in an unfamiliar body, was strong in my mind. Then, blessed salvation came in the form of a tall creature with dark blue fur, so dark it was almost black. He ushered us out of the dark closet and whispered at us not to say anything. I didn't know him, but I listened because he seemed to want to get us away from the one with the red face.

"Professor Nytescale, do you know these students?" the red faced one looked back and forth between us as if he could read the answer on our faces.

"Yes Dean Blackwood, actually they are, ah, new students and I was just showing them where to get mops and such in case they should ever need one. I asked them to stay in the closet for a sec while I slipped back to my office to collect some papers. I was just on the way to the dorms so I could show them their rooms." Professor Nytescale smiled at Dean Blackwood and said goodbye. He strode off down the hall, turning back only to tell us to follow him.

Not knowing where else to go, we all followed as best we could until we came to a room at the far end of one isolated corridor. Professor Nytescale guided us inside, the immediately slammed the doo shut.

"All right," he said "which wizard was it that got you poor souls this time?"

* * *

**So yeah, I bet you guys didn't expect this chapter to be from Cynder's point of view! ****^_^ ****I'm thinking about maybe doing one for Sparx too, though I'm not sure****…**

* * *


End file.
